Propiedad ajena
by Viko W
Summary: Lo ajeno no se toca. Porque, como es bien sabido, ya tiene dueño. *MadaDei* y otro pairing :D


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia**: ortografía, gramatica, coherencia xDD, shonen-ai MadaDei.

**Pairing:** MadaDei.

**Dedicado a**: Lácrima. Linda, no habrá regalo de 24, porque es este. Sólo espero te guste aun cuando Saso este incluido… xD

* * *

**Propiedad ajena**.

"Oh, no, no por favor, uhn".

Fueron sus palabras más literales cuando el Akasuna se acercaba caminando con parsimonia hacia él. Sintió un ojo temblar al observar con detalle la caja en forma de corazón. La brillante envoltura roja destellaba entre sus manos con un listón rojo chillón que atentaba con destruir sus pupilas. Los segundos se alargaron, proyectándose en cámara lenta como si de una película de terror se tratara, pero no lo suficiente como para huir, mientras miraba con un ápice de terror al pelirrojo caminar hasta su asiento. Los libros de "Historia del Arte" aun regados sobre su pupitre le concedieron la oportunidad de volver su atención a ellos, tratando de ignorar al senpai.

—Hey.—le saludó una vez estuvo frente a él.

Miró fijamente al pelirrojo y con disimulo la nada ignorable caja. Una gota de frío sudor se deslizó por su rostro.

—Hola, uhn.

Tan pronto terminó, Sasori le extendió sin mucha ceremonia el brazo derecho con el presente.

Palideció.

—¿Q-qué es eso, uhn?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, volvió a hablar.

—Qué amable, Danna—bromeó tratando de alejar la seriedad del asunto—, pero ¿sabes? No me gustan los chocolates, uhn.

Sasori levantó una ceja, como supuso, intentaba seguir evadiéndolo. Esta vez no le concedería huir, además, si creía que iba a librarse con esa pobre excusa estaba muy equivocado. Sabía a la perfección que el chocolate entraba entre sus dulces favoritos

—Son bombones.—respondió astutamente.

—¿Bombones?—repitió con una sonrisa forzada. Mierda, eso no se lo esperaba. Probó con algo más— Oh, ahm, qué mal Sasori no danna, porque recién descubrí que… soy alérgico a los malvaviscos, uhn.

El Akasuna frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien, es tarde… Ehm—hizo memoria de las noticias matutinas—, dicen que dentro de una semana comenzará a haber mucho calor, uhn.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto.

—¿Eh?

La sonrisa se esfumó y con lentitud miró en otra dirección. Las cosas terminarían mal, lo sabía. Y Sasori se empeñaba en darle un final peor con su insistencia. Varias veces desvió la conversación, evitó quedarse a solas con él, incluso encontrárselo de camino a la escuela. Sin embargo nunca imaginó que ese día la última clase, 'Estudio Libre', incluiría a algunos alumnos de grados superiores. Entre ellos, él y _alguien_ más.

—Hablaré claro.

El rostro de Deidara se descompuso. El pelirrojo le miró impaciente. Dejó la caja de chocolates sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia el ojiazul, comenzó.

—Tú me agradas mucho—tomó aire—. Lo sabes. Deidara me gus--

Antes de poder decir algo más la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente, dejando inconclusa la confesión. Los azules ojos se encontraron con los negros de Itachi, provocándole casi un infarto al verlo entrar. El azabache se dirigió hasta 'su' pupitre sin decir palabra alguna y tomó la goma de borrar olvidada. Echó un vistazo al par que se hallaba a tres lugares de él y le dedicó una significativa mirada al menor. Con ojos trémulos Deidara lo vio con horror y supo con certeza que su vida colapsaría de un momento a otro. En el fondo agradeció la inesperada intromisión del Uchiha, sin embargo la realidad, lejos de ser oportuno, resultaba todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente Itachi quien irrumpiera? Pudo haber sido cualquier otro menos él. Se sintió terriblemente frustrado al tiempo en que la desesperación se colaba en su azulina mirada.

—¿Interrumpo?

Deidara estuvo a punto de escupir el corazón.

Ese maldito…

—De hecho sí.—habló Sasori áspero.

De nuevo miró al rubio, tras eso dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Un debate interno se produjo en su cabeza. Le constaba que a Itachi le importaba un comino lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero aún así el impulso de ir por él no dejaba de rondarlo. ¿Y si se lo decía?, pensó consternado. Inmediatamente lo negó, conocía a Itachi… o creía conocerlo. ¿Pero y si llegara a decírselo? Volvió a pensar esta vez con mayor preocupación. Vio al Akasuna mover los labios, no supo que dijo pero se dio una idea.

—… entonces, ¿qué dices?—terminó con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Él lo miró no entendiendo lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza. Maldición, ¿por qué le sucedían cosas como esas?

Cuando echó un vistazo hacia la ventana en busca de una solución, pudo ver a lo lejos un auto aparcando justo en frente de la entrada. Entrecerró los ojos enfocando la vista en el automóvil. Seguidamente, apareció un estudiante en su campo de visión.

"_Ese de ahí parece un Jaguar__, uhn"_

Pasados apenas unos miserables segundos un vacío inmenso se apoderó de su estómago. Sasori endureció el rostro al observar como era ignorado.

¡Mierda! No, no, no, ¡joder, no!

Su único ojo visible se abrió desmesuradamente al tiempo en que el cabello se le erizaba. Ese de ahí era _él_. E Itachi se dirigía justo a su encuentro. No podía permitir que hablaran. Tenía que evitarlo y si bien sabía que era un momento delicado pudo más su deseo por alcanzar al moreno. Sin mucho pensarlo se levantó de un salto y corrió precipitadamente a la salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta sintió como era sujetado de un brazo y obligado a retroceder de un fuerte jalón.

—¡¿Qué es lo que haces, uhn?!—exclamó con sorpresa.

—¡Eso mismo me pregunto!

Fue una fracción de segundo. Pero lo decidió. Los azules ojos se miraron tan fríos como hielo al clavarse en la mirada contraria. La respuesta a lo que él buscaba era un "no". Un "no" que se cimentaba en un "me _gusta_ alguien más". Un "no" que destrozaba todo ilusión que guardara el Akasuna. Le hubiera gustado que el pelirrojo jamás lo hubiese pretendido, así como tampoco herirlo. No negaba que le tenía cierto aprecio, pero nada tan grande como para regalarle esa mentira. Y siendo francos, no es cómo si lo hubiese considerado alguna vez. Aún así, quiso al menos decirle de la manera más amable que no estaba interesado, que aun seguían siendo amigos, que así quería que terminaran las cosas entre ellos, pero de su boca sólo salió un apresurado y firme "¡Suéltame!" para después deshacer bruscamente el agarre y echarse a correr.

Sus labios se curvaron en una lastimosa sonrisa. Lo supo todo el tiempo. Y tristemente creyó tener una oportunidad.

—Idiota…

A veces, la esperanza puede ser tan molesta. Al menos eso fue lo que comprobó Sasori.

Los pasillos parecían interminables y cuando los alcanzó, las escaleras lo parecieron. ¿Por qué no podía ir más a prisa? Se sentía tan lento y la distancia tan extensa. Pero más importante que eso, ¿qué estaba haciendo _él_ ahí? ¿No se suponía tocaba ese día aquella junta tan importante de la que había hablado –quejado- por semanas?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Siempre se escapaba de ellas e inculpaba a Nagato –el vicepresidente- o sencillamente las finalizaba en tiempo record con tal de…

—Eres 'increíble' Deidara, uhn.

… ir a recogerlo.

Soltó una risilla cínica al haber olvidado algo tan básico como eso. Y rió un breve instante al recordar que todos sus útiles se quedaron en el salón donde seguramente continuaba Sasori. Bueno, al menos sabe que puede comprar otro celular y que mañana es sábado. Luego irá por ellos, por ahora sólo debe enfocarse en correr y… de algún modo no explicar nada a nadie pero dejar en claro que sus asuntos son suyos y… bueno. Se detiene a pensar por un momento y encuentra que no sabe qué se supone debe decir o hacer. O siquiera porque Itachi le diría algo a Madara.

Apretó los labios.

Itachi lo odia… al menos eso cree. Así que no descarta que sufra un desliz, por más improbable que parezca…

—Si él le creyera…

¡No,no!, no está pensando coherentemente. Por más bastardo que sea Itachi no es del tipo que iría a decir verdades a medias y mentiras ingeniosas. Empuñó las manos, simplemente está demasiado nervioso, eso es todo. Sólo debe respirar profundo y calmarse. Sólo eso. El mundo no se acabará por una pequeñez como esa. Simplemente debe confiar en el mediano. Inhalar, exhalar. Adentro, afuera.

—¿Él?

Volteó al instante, encontrándose con nada menos que el pelirrojo. Akasuna lo miraba fijamente con su imperturbable expresión seca. Sorprendido, por el inesperado suceso, Deidara se dispuso a decir lo primero que saliera de su boca. Sin embargo, calló al notar que en la mano izquierda sostenía su mochila.

—… La olvidaste—dijo pasados unos segundos—. Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

El rubio vaciló un rato antes de tomarla. Había sido muy duro, pensó. Tampoco había expuesto las razones que lo llevaron a rechazarlo, pero, no es que pensara en decírselas. Aun así, había algo que deseaba decirle.

—Saso…

—No es necesario—interrumpió con voz floja—. Sólo olvídalo.

—… ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido, uhn?

Sasori gruñó quedamente. En ocasiones, el rubio podía llegar a dar la impresión de ser un bastardo insensible y desconsiderado.

—Sólo olvídalo.

Bien. Si eso quería, a él le parecía perfecto. Fuera del Uchiha manipulador, a nadie más le había pedido disculpas.

—Justo ahora tengo algo de prisa, así que…

No bien había terminado, cuando, mirando hacia la derecha, vio por el rabillo del ojo el oscuro traje recargado contra la pared. Sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones. Con pose despreocupada, Madara se hallaba escuchando atentamente la conversación desde hacía relativamente poco.

Sonrió a penas y se irguió.

—Tardabas en salir así que decidí entrar. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Akasuna lo contempló incrédulo. Una cosa era el padre de Itachi, que poseía una gran fortuna, pero otra muy distinta era tener al presidente de la poderosa empresa Akatsuki pasearse por los corredores de una universidad pública. Más aun que se mostrara tan familiar con Deidara.

—¿Madara-sama?—preguntó débilmente.

—El mismo—cortó y se dirigió al rubio—. Compré un par de "**Coulant de Chocolate"**, sé que te gustan, ¿o prefieres esa torta imperial tamaño king?

No podía estar pasando, ¿acaso había perdido la razón? ¡Prácticamente estaba poniéndolos en evidencia! Parpadeó con fuerza. A no ser que Sasori ya hubiese sacado conclusiones. Tragó en seco. Oh, no. Enrojeció. ¡Debía hacer algo de inmediato!

—¡T-tengo que irme, uhn!

Súbitamente, atrapó del brazo al Uchiha y lo arrastró con él empleando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de generar, dejando atrás a un _desconcertado_ Sasori. Si bien pudo irse solo, algo le decía que de hacerlo el azabache dijera cosas que no, definitivamente no debía decir.

A escasos segundos de su partida, el sonido de las pisadas se desvaneció. Continuó de pie sin intención de moverse aún. Quizás quedarse un tiempo más, necesitaba pensar y deshacerse de esos dulces. Estaba cansado de fracasar.

Deidara nunca estuvo a su alcance. Ahora lo veía claramente. Idiota al creer tener una oportunidad.

—Creo que es un mal de familia.

La voz de Itachi hizo eco dentro del pasillo. Lentamente se acercó a no más de unos metros, con aquel semblante indiferente y aparentemente imperturbable.

—¿Disculpa?

—Rubios—dijo tranquilamente.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, asimilando las palabras del Uchiha. No tardó mucho en comprender lo que bien había insinuado, resultándole casi increíble. Aun así, no preguntó nada al respecto. Igual no es como si Itachi fuese a decirle algo más o siquiera responder. Pero… ¿mal de familia había dicho? Eso generalizaba, ¿no?

—Qué mal por ti entonces—respondió mordaz—. Tu caso es más miserable que el mío.

—…Tal vez.

Sí, de hecho lo era. Su propio tío le había ganado la partida. Qué hombre tan descarado.

Pero sabía perder. Admitía incluso no haber hecho nada para acercarse al ojiazul, menos aún cuando Madara hizo su primer movimiento. Sólo se quedó de brazos cruzados, observando como todo avanzaba. Y para peor, resultó de maravilla. Sin embargo, todo estaba superado. Y él jamás, JAMÁS hubiera llegado tan lejos para atrapar a Deidara. Aun ahora le resulta extraordinario todos los métodos que usó su tío y vaya que fueron diversos.

—Es un caso perdido…

Itachi sonrió de medio lado al escucharle hablar tan sombrío. Claro que lo era. No había forma de tener algo con el rubio. Y le alegraba de sobremanera que Sasori lo entendiera. Sabía los sentimientos que el pelirrojo guardaba por Deidara. Sabía que necesitaría tiempo para superarlos, que no se irían fácilmente. Sabía que en ese preciso instante estaba devastado. Que el dolor prevalecería durante largo rato. Todo eso, toda su tristeza le hacía feliz. No porque disfrutara el dolor ajeno. Sino porque ahora más que nunca, Sasori estaba solo. Lo que persiguió por tanto tiempo siempre estuvo más lejos de lo que alguna vez pensó y ahora veía que era inalcanzable. Completamente ajeno.

Akasuna no Sasori ya no tenía a quien perseguir.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mientras observaba al pelirrojo mirar por donde el menor se había marchado.

Tomaría tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a esperar. Le gustaba Sasori. Incluso desde antes de verse deslumbrado por el radiante rubio.

-

-

-

-

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?—cuestionó una vez en el auto—¿No confías en mí?

No respondió. Las mejillas aun le ardían.

—No habrás creído que no me daría cuenta, ¿cierto?

Bien, sí lo creyó ¿y qué? Con mayor razón estaba avergonzado. Apretó los labios, molesto consigo. ¿Desde cuándo Madara habría sospechado? Miró de reojo al Uchiha. Era la primera vez que lo vea tan serio. Casi molesto.

Molesto con él.

Sus azules ojos se desviaron de nuevo. Honestamente lo último que hubiera querido hacer sería hacerlo enfadar. Entre abrió los labios pero nada llegó a él. No estaba seguro qué debería decirle o cómo explicarle. La verdad que no sabía con exactitud cómo comenzó todo ese embrollo o cuándo se dio cuenta.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Madara habló, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—…Estaba celoso.—confesó.

Diedara estremeció y de inmediato el rubor se derramó por todo su rostro.

"Celoso."

Cerró los ojos al sentir el calor invadirle hasta el pecho. Sonrió discretamente. Tal vez Madara no se entere nunca pero… si de celos se trata. A Deidara le surgen cada que lo ve hablar con cualquier persona.

—… No es como si fuera a engañarte, uhn.

Los orbes negros miraron con absoluta sorpresa al rubio que se encontraba contra la ventanilla. Y si bien esa era la confesión más explicita que Deidara le había dado, no estaría conforme hasta oírle gritar su nombre en una mezcla de poderosos jadeos.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Oh, yo lo sé. Realmente he sido una vaga. Sin embargo tengo una buena excusa para… no, no la tengo.

Tenía planeado esforzarme mucho con la actualización y escribirla tan rápido como me fuera posible, pero mientras hacía las anotaciones me di cuenta de un hecho importantísimo… todo lo que escribí pertenecía a un capitulo lejano. Y lo peor, todavía no sé si hacer la trama que tenía planeada en un principio, por más tonta que sea o modificarla según vayan surgiendo nuevas ideas.

Pero en fin, todo lo anterior nada tiene que ver con el one-shot aquí presente, así que, empecemos:

Traigo aquí este fic, que originalmente sería un sasodei, peeero… ¡ja! ¡Ni en sueños! Antes muerta que hacer uno. Lo siento si a alguien le gusta ese pairing, yo simplemente no lo soporto. En fin, la historia no iba a ver la luz de la web debido a que no tenía idea de cómo continuarla y cuando creí poder hacerlo, eufórica, prometí a Li-chan dedicarle 20 drabbles. Ya sé que es la mitad de los que ella hizo, pero, ¡carajo! Soy lenta escribiendo y encima no lo hago muy bien. Así pues me vi envuelta en una crisis de "¡Oh por Dios! Son para el 24 ¡y yo sólo llevo tres!" y así pasaron los días. Pero al fin lo he terminado y aunque no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado me alegra subirlo de una buena vez. Sólo lamento que no hubiera mucha participación de Madara, pero vamos, no por eso deja de ser un MadaDei… aunque parece más un ItaSaso xDD

Un abrazo y que tengan una feliz navidad.


End file.
